


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Mutual Crushes, Other, Study Buddies, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: You needed some help in History of Magic and your best friend got you a study buddy in Kin Sehyoon
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718251
Kudos: 4





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

You were a genuinely good student, you really were. But something about History of Magic just...baffled your brain. There was something about the class that didn't seem to connect. But you were too proud to ask for help. Your best friend, however, had no problem asking someone to help you. Which was how you ended up trying to pull your best friend away from Sehyoon, arguably the smartest person in your class. "Please Sehyoon, Y/N just needs a little bit of help, and since you're the smartest in the class…"

"F/N! Leave him alone, he's probably busy…"

"I can help you."

You freeze, shocked by the boy's words. Sehyoon was rather quiet, more likely to keep to himself then reach out and talk to his other classmates. "Are...are you sure?"  
He smiles softly at you, nodding gently. "I was planning on studying in the library after dinner, if you're free?"

You can't help but smile back at him, nodding. "I'll meet you there around 6:30?"

"Sounds good, see you then." You wave at him as your friend drags you out of the classroom. 

"See that wasn't so bad! And now, you have a study date with your crush!" You quickly slap a hand over her mouth, grabbing her arm and pulling her quickly away from the classroom, unaware of Sehyoon watching you leaving with warm eyes.

~

Your first study session, you had a hard time looking Sehyoon in the eyes, but he helped you figure out what you were stuck on that day. And from that first study session, you ended up studying and doing homework together several nights a week. You got more comfortable around him, able to hold his gaze and purposefully finding ways to make him laugh (which you loved the sound of). But you still weren't sure where you stood with him. After all, he treated everyone else kindly and with respect, which was no different than the way he treated you; you weren't sure what to do.

You were studying in the library next to Sehyoon, focused on your Muggle Studies paper in front of you. Thanks to Sehyoon, you were doing really well in class, but you still studied together every week. 

You sighed in frustration, putting down your quill in frustration. This paper just wasn't going to get written right now. Sehyoon looked up at your sigh. "Everything okay?"

"I just...I can't write this paper right now. I don't know why it's so hard."

He put his own quill down, turning to face you and taking your hand in his. "It's okay Y/N. That's not due for another week. You have time."

You were frozen in your seat; Sehyoon was holding your hand. Why was this happening? You were so shocked you couldn't even control the words that come out of your mouth. "Why are you holding my hand?" And instead of pulling away, Sehyoon just holds your hand tighter.

"Because I've wanted to…

"You what?" Your eyes went wide - what was even happening?

"I've wanted to hold your hand…"

"But why?"

"Because I like you...do you think I would invite just anyone to study with me?"

"I don't know, I don't know your study habits!"

"I mean….studying with you is my habit now so…" Sehyoon's cheeks flush slightly as he looks down as your intertwined hands, a gentle smile on his face. You can't help but giggle at the entire situation, unable to fully believe that Sehyoon, the smartest boy in your class and your long-time crush, was sitting here with you and holding your hand. And instead of picking up your quills and continuing with your work, you continue to hold hands and talk until curfew.


End file.
